leafpool905fandomcom-20200214-history
Ink (god)
Ink is a lesser god that protects the portals with Monochrome. Basic Gender: Male Dead or Alive? '''Omnipotent '''Cause of Death: '''N/A '''Past affiliations: '''N/A '''Present affiliation: '''Heaven/Earth '''Past roles: N/A Present role: '''God of Determination; Protects Western spirit portal Physical '''Breed: Unknown; Resembles an arctic fox Size: '''A little larger than average '''Strength: '''Strong '''Speed: '''Average '''Pelt and appearance: '''Ink has a pure white pelt. He has deep red-orange insides of his ears and a dusty orange color for his nose and pawpads. His eyes are golden. He has fur that is medium in length. Ink is muscular but not overly muscular. He looks intimidating with his posture and gaze. '''Other: *Ink is covered in tattoos. *Each of his three tails determines the fate of a soul that has just passed. The top one is for Heaven, the bottom one for the Underworld, and the middle one for one that cannot be determined. Character Ink has a very no-nonsense attitude, which constantly irritates Monochrome. He likes doing his work methodically and well, seeing as he has a lot more to do than she does. However, even though he tries to be very serious and neutral, he gets very flustered when the quality of his work is questioned. Because of his duty, Ink tries not to develop any connections with living souls on Earth as he will have to fairly determine where they will go after death. This habit of his probably created his solemn, "lone wolf" nature. Likes: Quietness, solitude, patterns Dislikes: '''Randomness, disorder, "constructive" criticism, not knowing something God Stuff Ink has two roles: he protects the Western spirit portal and determines where souls go after death. Because his latter job is so busy, however, Monochrome normally takes over protecting both the Western and Eastern portals. As mentioned earlier, each of his three tails determines where a soul goes after death (to see which is which, please go to Physical). When confronting a soul, one of the tails will raise in accordance to what Ink sees fit. Whichever tail raises is where the soul will ultimately go. Family N/A Symbolism '''Design: The eye on his forehead (and the eye-looking symbol on his chest) represent his all-knowingness when it comes to sensing that a soul needs to be determined. The lines across his head are meant to mimic muscle tissue and give him a textured feel. The wings on his back are meant to represent angel wings. The "Heaven" tail has a flower down the length of it, mirroring pureness of heart; the "Underworld" tail has a hand-like symbol on it to show the dragging-down nature of its inhabitants. The "Undetermined" tail is blank because there is no true place for the soul. Trivia *Ink didn't draw the tattoos himself. *The eye on his forehead and the symbol on his chest are probably true markings. *Only two souls have raised the "Undetermined" tail. One of them was Menessi . *Because Ink has a very important role, his status is very much on the border of a Lesser God or a full-blown God. He can be referred in both regards. Category:Characters Category:Lesser Gods Category:Gods